1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hammock devices and more specifically it relates to a hammock system for allowing an individual to efficiently enter and exit the hammock in a safe manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hammocks have been in use for years. Typically, a hammock is comprised of a netting structure wherein the opposing ends thereof are attached to opposing structures. U.S. Pat. No. 816,340 teaches an exemplary hammock supported within a frame structure.
The individual entering the hammock must enter the hammock in a careful manner attempting to position their body immediately within the center portion of the hammock to avoid falling out of the hammock. However, this can be extremely difficult to accomplish for many individuals, particularly individuals of limited physical ability and overweight individuals.
While conventional hammocks may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for allowing an individual to efficiently enter and exit the hammock in a safe manner. Conventional hammocks are unsafe and difficult to exit and enter.
In these respects, the hammock system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing an individual to efficiently enter and exit the hammock in a safe manner.